1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for displaying traffic information on a standby screen without map information using widgets in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal that can receive digital broadcasting can receive a digital broadcasting service using video, audio, and information data transmitted through a digital broadcasting network almost regardless of location. Here, the information data are additional information including an Electronic Program Guide (EPG), an Electronic Service Guide (ESG), and Transport Protocol Expert Group (TPEG) data. The TPEG data is used throughout digital broadcasting networks, such as Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB), Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DVB-T), Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H), mediaFLO (forward link only), and Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB). A mobile terminal, using a TPEG service receives traffic information through a digital broadcasting network, matches the received traffic information to map information, and provides the matched traffic information to a user. Accordingly, the mobile terminal should store a large amount of map information. Further, the user can use TPEG data only by driving a map information application of the mobile terminal.